


Many pages

by LunaUmbra



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUmbra/pseuds/LunaUmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schreibübung: „Many Pages-Viele Seiten“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many pages

So viele Seiten…

Das schlimmste an ihnen ist a, dass sie noch leer sind. Alles einfach nur leere Seiten, strahlend weiß. Fast könnte man sie als unschuldig bezeichnen, wenn sie nicht so spöttisch wären.

Ob das wohl klappen würde? Er könnte einfach die leeren Seiten abgeben, dazu vielleicht noch ein dunkler und zerschlissener Umschlag, frei nach dem Motto: Unschuld wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet. Das wäre zumindest mal eine andere Idee.

Hm.. wahrscheinlich kommt das doch nicht so gut an.

Also doch besser schreiben. Dann mal los, er hat schon zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen.

Zurück zu den weißen Seiten.

Warum schreibt man eigentlich auf weiß? Wahrscheinlich kommt daher auch das Sprichwort Schwarz auf Weiß, aber wer hat das mal festgelegt? Also es gab ja früher auch schon farbige Tinte, wenn man sich die alten Bücher so ansieht. Vielleicht war die schwarze einfach leichter herzustellen? Das müsste sich doch herausfinden lassen. Einfach mal googlen.

Stopp, das ist jetzt nicht das Thema!

Ok, Konzentration und Schreiben!

…

Ob es wohl komplett leere Bücher gibt? Also es gibt welche mit einzelnen leeren Seiten, aber komplett leer? Sagt man nicht auch, dass das was man nicht weiß Bücher füllen kann? Wie soll das eigentlich funktionieren? Also wenn man etwas nicht weiß kann man es ja auch nicht aufschreiben. Wird man dann ausgefragt und alles was man nicht weiß wird aufgeschrieben? Bücher sind ja eigentlich it Wissen gefüllt, aber in dem Falle wäre es ja dann Unwissen, zumindest für die Person die es nicht weiß. Komische Vorstellung.

Oh, schon wieder abgeschweift…

So langsam müsste er sich wirklich ran halten. Sonst wird das wirklich nichts mehr.

Also Focus auf das Schreiben!

Ist Unwissen eigentlich ein Wort? Wahrscheinlich. Er könnte natürlich nach schauen, das Wörterbuch steht drüben im Regal.

Nein, jetzt nicht. Das kann schließlich warten.

Jetzt wirklich, Konzentration und los.

….

Ah, endlich, die rettende Idee! Okay nur schnell aufschreiben damit sie nicht verloren geht. Wobei sie ist so gut, die kann man gar nicht vergessen.

… Ernsthaft, jetzt klingelt das Telefon? Gut, einfach ignorieren, das geht auch vorbei…

Es hört nicht auf, wie soll man sich denn hier konzentrieren. Na gut, dann eben nur die wichtigsten Stichworte und dann denjenigen der gerade stört einen Kopf kürzer machen. Das Telefonat kann ja nicht ewig dauern, und wenn, die Idee ist einfach zu gut.

Okay, das hat doch länger gedauert als erwartet. Womit war er noch gleich beschäftigt? Ach ja, schreiben. Seine Idee war aber auch zu gut, was war das nochmal?

Nein, er hatte es doch nicht etwa wirklich vergessen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Oh, ja er hatte es aufgeschrieben. Wo ist der Zettel? Da, gefunden, Gott sei Dank. Okay, was steht hier?

Hm…, okay…, gut…, ja…, was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!

Also von vorne….

Diese dämlichen weißen Seiten.


End file.
